


Emails

by Mel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, E-mail, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel1/pseuds/Mel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys email each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**From: ZeppelinRules**  
**To: Sam9188**  
**Subject: My First Email  
** **Time: 5:39 pm**

 

dude seriously that's your screen name?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:My First Email**

**Time: 5:40 pm**

 

Why are you emailing me? You're sitting across the table from me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: My Second Email**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

 

it's a library aren't we supposed to be quiet

 

seriously U need a better screen name

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: My Second Email**

**Time: 5:43 pm**

 

We're at the library to do research.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: My Third Email**

**Time: 5:43 pm**

 

I am doing research I'm researching why U got a lame screen name

 

What is September 1 1988 your first day of kindergarden

 

U got a thing for your teacher

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: COULD YOU TRY TO USE PUNCTUATION?**

**Time: 5:45 pm**

 

See subject line.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: CALM DOWN PRINCESS**

**Time: 5:46 pm**

 

pnctn takes 2 long

 

So really what's with the name?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From:Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: will you please research?**

**Time: 5:47 pm**

 

We do have a case, in case you forgot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: research shmeesearch**

**Time: 5:47 pm**

 

That's why I brought U

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: research shmeesearch**

**Time: 5:48 pm**

 

Then how about leaving me alone to do the research?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:49 pm**

 

U didn't answer my ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From:Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:50 pm**

 

?

 

(See, I can do it 2.)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:51 pm**

 

YR U still not answering me?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:53 pm**

 

Sam?

 

Really.

 

What's Sept. 1 1988?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:55 pm**

 

Sam?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 5:57 pm**

 

It stands for September 18, 2008

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re: touchy touchy**

**Time: 6:00 pm**

 

Dean?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:05 pm**

 

Are you ready for dinner or what? That place that has that pasta thing you like is just down the street.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:07 pm**

 

I thought U wanted to go to that burger place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:08 pm**

 

They've got burgers at your place, too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:10 pm**

 

Oh. Okay. Thanks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:12 pm**

 

So - R U ready?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:13 pm**

 

Five minutes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:13 pm**

 

:o]

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:16 pm**

 

:o\

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:re:re: dinner time yet?**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

 

:O(

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: All Right Already**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

 

Fine. I'm ready NOW.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:All Right Already**

**Time: 6:21 pm**

 

;o)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:All Right Already**

**Time: 6:21 pm**

 

I guess your screen name isn't so bad after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re: All Right Already**

**Time: 6:22 pm**

 

(((Dean)))

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: WTF?**

**Time: 6:23 pm**

 

(((?)))

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: Sam9188**

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re: WTF?**

**Time: 6:24 pm**

 

Never mind. Let's go to dinner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re: WTF?**

**Time: 6:25 pm**

 

Sam?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**To: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re: WTF?**

**Time: 6:26 pm**

 

Sam?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: hungry?**

**Time: 4:57 pm**

 

It's almost dinnertime.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:02 pm**

 

Have fun.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject:re:re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:03 pm**

 

Yr not hungry?

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:08 pm**

 

Busy.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject:re:re:re:re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:09 pm**

 

Yr dizzy? See, U should eat

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: hungry?**

**Time: 5:14 pm**

 

:{

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: scary**

**Time: 5:16 pm**

 

is that what we're hunting?

 

Cuz I don't remember it looking like that.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: dinner**

**Time: 5:18 pm**

 

Seriously Sam, you need to eat. I'll come pick you up.

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: still dinner**

**Time: 5:20 pm**

 

Just tell me where you are.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: knock knock?**

**Time: 5:22 pm**

 

Sam?

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:dinner**

**Time: 5:27 pm**

 

I'll get something when I get back to the room

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:28 pm**

 

what? lint?

 

not very filling

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:29 pm**

 

c'mon it's raining. tell me where you are. I'll pick you up.

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:31 pm**

 

Sam?

 

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:dinner**

**Time: 5:36 pm**

 

When I said I've been forgetting stupid things, I didn't mean you.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:dinner**

**Time: 5:36 pm**

 

I didn't mean you're stupid

 

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:dinner**

**Time: 5:36 pm**

 

I was just tired.

 

I can't remember when I haven't been tired.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:37 pm**

 

I know

 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:37 pm**

 

me too

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

 

I honestly forgot you were going to wait for me. I never would've left you waiting for me.

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

 

I thought you were going to the diner. That's why I walked down there.

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**F** **r** **om: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: dinner**

**Time: 5:42 pm**

 

I'm sorry I made you think I was doing anything else.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: check this out!**

**Time: 5:50 pm**

 

Hey I funod tihs tinhg on the itnreent taht syas if you srcmalbe wrdos up, as lnog as you lvaee the frsit and lsat lterets in pacle, poelpe can fgirue tehm out.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: check this out!**

**Time: 5:55 pm**

 

You mean like eggiloopstyt? Aabciiimnortl? Dacdinorst?

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:check this out!**

**Time: 6:01 pm**

 

Soplipsrot.

* * *

 

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re: check this out!**

**Time: 6:01 pm**

 

Ahlosse

 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re: check this out!**

**Time: 6:02 pm**

 

I got that in one.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: look**

**Time: 6:02 pm**

 

I shouldn't have threatened to lock you in the panic room again.

 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: look**

**Time: 6:02 pm**

 

I worry when I can't find you.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:look**

**Time: 6:07 pm**

 

Since Famine.

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:look**

**Time: 6:08 pm**

Since 1983

 

* * *

 

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:look**

**Time: 6:09 pm**

 

(((Dean)))

 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: WHAT?**

**Time: 6:09 pm**

 

What does that mean? You're covering your ears so you can't hear me?

 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: WHAT?**

**Time: 6:11 pm**

 

Fine.

 

(((Sam)))

 

There. How do you like that?

 

* * *

 

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:12 pm**

 

:o)

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:13 pm**

 

really?

 

why?

 

what does it mean?

 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:14 pm**

 

Sam?

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:15 pm**

 

;ox

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:16pm**

 

btcih

 

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re:re:re:re:re:WHAT?**

**Time: 6:17 pm**

 

jrek

 

* * *

 

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: so really**

**Time: 6:18pm**

 

Where are you?

 

* * *

 

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: so really**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

 

In the motel lobby.

 

 

* * *

 

**To: ZeppelinRules**

**From: Sam9188**

**Subject: re: so really**

**Time: 6:20 pm**

 

It's raining. I didn't want to get wet.

 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sam9188**

**From: ZeppelinRules**

**Subject: so really**

**Time: 6:21pm**

 

:{

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> DEAN'S EMAIL: Hey, I found this thing on the internet that says if you scramble words up, as long as you leave the first and last letters in place, people can figure them out.
> 
> SAM'S RESPONSE: You mean like Egyptologist? Antimicrobial? Discordant?
> 
> DEAN'S RESPONSE: spoilsport
> 
> SAM'S RESPONSE: (would make me have to raise the rating of this story)

**Author's Note:**

> (((Dean))) means "I am cyberhugging Dean" (at least that's what I intend it to mean)
> 
> : 9/18/08 is when Dean came back from hell. (It was the date on the newspaper he looked at in the Quickie Mart.


End file.
